Dioxins and furans comprise one of the most deadly and feared families of pollutants in the world. Exposure to dioxin-like compounds has been linked to cancer, harmful reproductive and developmental effects, immunotoxicity, diabetes, and endometriosis. Methods currently used to detect dioxins in humans and animals can cost up to $2500 per analysis. This project will complete the development of a cost-effective assay system for the detection of dioxin-like compounds that incorporates the human Ah- receptor. The Ah-receptor has been shown to mediate most, if not all, of the toxicological effects associated with exposure to dioxin-like compounds. Because the test incorporates the human Ah-receptor, it provides the most accurate measure of toxicity obtainable. The tests system developed in the SBIR Phase I program can be easily adapted to state-of-the-art clinical instrumentation. The SBIR Phase II funds will be utilized to optimize the assay system, integrate the test system to the instrumentation, establish assay performance and validate the test claims. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The Ah-receptor test is applicable to medical diagnostics, food testing, toxicity testing, drug development and environmental testing.